Animal Mecánico
by MookieRoo
Summary: Una noche aburrida de verano provocará un juego entre Beck y Jade con un final inesperado. ENGLISH VERSION ALSO AVAILABLE UNDER MY PROFILE.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Verano, noche, calor, desgano, todo se disponía para otra velada aburrida en la casa de los West. Beck ya no sabía que hacer para salir de la angustiante rutina en la que se había sumido su relación con Jade.

Se había vestido mejor que de costumbre pero aún mantenía su pinta casual, unos jeans decolorados y cortados estratégicamente para aparentar indiferencia, una camiseta verde de mangas largas un tanto pegada al cuerpo y con un cuello en V amplio, el collar Bade que Jade y él habían comprado juntos y unas botas negras altas abiertas hasta la mitad. Su cabello, más largo de lo común, estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja y ya hace unos días había dejado crecer algo de barba lo cual le daba un look más adulto y totalmente sexy. Al menos eso pensó su novia al recibirlo en la puerta.

—¡Hmm! —murmuró sonriendo con una mirada de lujuria única. Beck sabía que había logrado su primer objetivo, hacer que su novia le preste algo de atención. —Nada mal Bebé.

Ahora a la parte número dos de su plan, salir de la casa.

Jade lo tomó de la muñeca y le dio un jalón a su habitación, tal vez no haría falta una segunda parte, pero al momento de cruzar el portal, Beck cayó en cuenta que una vez más el plan de su novia era una noche de películas y juegos de azar.

"¿Por qué no puede ser juegos de azar y mujerzuelas? Siempre es lo mismo," pensó con un suspiro de frustración que afortunadamente nadie escuchó.

—¿Jade?

—Ajá, ven acomódate a mi lado que la película está por empezar. —Gesticuló dando un par de palmadas sobre su cama.

—Que tal si salimos esta noche y vamos al Club del Gorila. Siempre logras divertirte ahí con la miseria de los demás o sus heridas abiertas.

El chico seguía de pie apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta. Estaba decidido, no se quedaría otra noche repitiendo esa absurda película de terror que se había convertido en la obsesión de su novia. Ella lo miró desafiante y se negó, no tenía ganas de salir, mucho menos de socializar, aunque la idea de ver la sangre y el dolor de los idiotas que participaban en los juegos le llamaba la atención.

—Que no quiero ir Beck, te cuesta tanto entenderlo —dijo molesta al ver que su novio insistía por enésima vez.

—¡Vamos Jade! Ya estoy harto de pasarla aquí encerrados sin hacer nada.

—Estamos viendo una película, la mejor de todas. _La Tijera_.

—La misma que hemos visto cinco veces en la última semana.

Jade se cruzó de brazos reclinando su cuerpo contra el respaldar de su cama sin emitir sonido alguno por un par de minutos.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo dando media vuelta antes de ser detenido por tres palabras.

—¡Está bien, vamos! —respondió demandante como siempre—. Pero con una condición, si salimos será con mis reglas o no lo hacemos y punto.

—La que tu quieras Bebé.

—Hoy es noche de juegos y si yo gano tendrás que ver conmigo _La Tijera _todos los días por el resto del verano.

—Eso no es justo, las últimas cuatro veces que jugamos _Quién Conquista_ tu ganaste en los primeros diez minutos —se quejó Beck con una burlona sonrisa, de todas maneras sabía que Jade le obligaría a ver esa atrocidad, aquí no perdía nadie, la segunda parte del plan era casi un éxito.

—Tómalo o déjalo —dijo calmada pensando que lo más seguro es que su novio se daría por vencido y se sentaría a su lado, pero no fue así.

—Perfecto, pero si yo gano esta noche pasas en mi casa rodante.

—¿Ah sí? Y qué es lo que tienes pensado que haremos en tu trailercito —dijo seductoramente mientras se levantaba de la cama acercándose al chico que no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva con dificultad y enderezarse para atrapar los rojos labios de su atractiva novia.

—Sexo, las veces que yo quiera durante toda la noche, sin peros, sin quejas, sin un _yo hago lo que quiero Beck. ¿_Entendido?

—Como quieras, igual ganaré, como siempre —susurró rozando apenas los labios del indefenso moreno que cantaba victoria por dentro—. Espérame afuera, dame quince minutos para arreglarme y te alcanzo.

"¡Genial!" Pensaba mientras salía de la lúgubre mansión y encendía el auto con ansias de llegar a ese lugar y terminar el jueguito lo más rápido posible. La verdad es que Jade ganaba no porque Beck no podía conquistar al objetivo del juego, sino porque si llegaba a hacerlo Jade lo fusilaría casi literalmente. Después de todo, el fin era poner a su novia lo suficientemente caliente para él obtener lo que quería al final de la noche… además de verla besándose con alguna chica randómica, ya que rara vez elegía un objetivo masculino.

Y ahí estaba, la visión de su novia, como siempre vestida de conquista con unos pantalones negros, ajustados completamente a su figura, un top violeta casi negro bastante escotado que dejaba ver su collar Bade y una camiseta de franela a cuadros abierta y pegada al cuerpo que acentuaba sus grandes… _atributos_. Beck babeaba desde el asiento del conductor, pero quién no lo haría, ¡es Jade West!

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con gracia al ver la quijada de su novio topar el piso de lo embobado que estaba. El hizo un gesto de placer, cerró la boca y encendió el auto dirigiéndose a su destino final.

Al llegar, el hombre encargado del ingreso detuvo a Beck mientras Jade, por supuesto, entro sin problema, sin siquiera regresar a ver al portero. Primer punto de la noche para la muchacha de los ojos azules.

Mientras Beck resolvía su problema con el encargado, Jade comenzó a buscar a su presa. Estaban casi los mismos chicos de siempre, por eso le disgustaba tanto regresar al bendito club, "_el_ _antro popular_, ¡Puaj!" pensaba al ver a los desgreñados jóvenes hacer fila para entrar a los juegos, no había nadie que le llamara la atención.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras con calma esperando que su novio la alcance, cuando fijó su mirada en el conejo mecánico, ese que tanto le gustaba a Cat pero que ahora llevaba en su dorso a una delgada chica de cabellos castaños. Jade se movió un poco, ladeando la cabeza intentando divisar quién era la dueña de ese cuerpo tan atractivo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, el animal estaba dándole la espalda al igual que su nuevo objetivo, no importaba quién fuera, no había nadie más en todo el lugar que le interesara.

_Do I Wanna Know_ de _Arctic Monkeys_ comenzó a tocar en el fondo al mismo tiempo que el conejo se puso en marcha.

Jade fijó su mirada en las piernas que apretaban ese enorme animal por los lados, aferrándose con fuerza para evitar caer. Definitivamente su dueña hacía lo posible por mantenerlas tonificadas, se notaba perfectamente, a través del pantalón ajustado, la curvatura del tobillo subiendo por la pantorilla que marcaba la línea muscular mientras más se sujetaba. Poco a poco fue ascendiendo la mirada concentrándose en los movimientos ondulantes y suaves que generaba el mecanismo del juego junto con su pelvis que no se despegaba del mismo ni por un sólo segundo, la chica lograba cabalgar aquel animal de la forma más sexy que ella había visto en su vida, como si lo estuviera disfrutando más de lo que debería. La posición en la que estaba sentada hacía que la base de sus jeans delimitara apenas la parte baja de la espalda separando un espacio de por lo menos diez centímetros con ese top gris ajustado que llevaba puesto. La piel descubierta marcaba dos hoyos justo en la línea del pantalón que provocaron una mordida de labios inconsciente y un apretón al barandal. Todos observaban el espectáculo pero nadie lo estaba disfrutando tanto como Jade.

Los músculos de la espalda se veían apenas en la parte inferior pero al levantar más la vista pudo ver como las coyunturas de los hombros se movían con el cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante mientras su dueña levantaba los brazos para reposarlos sobre su cabeza con las manos entrelazadas y forzando a su largo cabello cubrirle el rostro. Su pecho destacaba más que nada, la postura de aquella muchacha de tez morena dejaba todo su frente al descubierto y ese top definitivamente no ayudaba con el deseo que estaba provocando a toda la multitud. Tenía un par de pequeños pero firmes mangos y un estómago que resaltaba las marcas de los músculos en la tela cada vez subía, bajaba y daba vueltas en el maldito animal. No importaba cuan rápido iba, la chica lo cabalgaba con tal talento que parecía una profesional y Jade solo podía imaginar ese cuerpo sobre ella haciendo exactamente lo mismo, sentadas sobre una silla, en poca ropa y con sus manos acariciando esas increíbles piernas, ayudándola con los mismos movimientos de sus caderas mientras aprovechaba para comer su cuello a besos.

—¡Wow!

—Apártate Beck, es mía.

—No es justo, no me esperaste para… ¡¿quién demonios es?!

—Es mi conquista esta noche. Lo siento Bebé, creo que te quedarás con ganas, hoy me voy con ella a su casa.

—Ya veremos, ¿apostamos al mismo objetivo? —dijo el chico provocando una reacción lasciva en su novia.

—Trato hecho, tal vez los dos salgamos ganando hoy —respondió y estiró la mano para estrecharla cerrando el acuerdo.

La canción terminaba y a chica bajó del suertudo conejo con ayuda de uno de los encargados del lugar. Beck y Jade se acercaron disimuladamente por la pista dejando que la morena se acomode un poco la ropa antes de hablarle, ella recogió su castaño cabello con la mano mientras trataba de relajar la respiración.

—¡¿TORI?! —dijo la pareja al unísono.

—Hey chicos, ¿como están?

—¿Pe… pero que diablos hacías subida en el conejo? —exclamó Jade sorprendida de que su compañera de clase y no-amiga fuera la que le provocó tantas emociones hace menos de dos minutos y a la cual ahora debía conquistar.

—Lo hice bien, ¿no creen? —respondió con un tono de festejo y una sonrisa que sólo denotaba sus pómulos rojizos del ejercicio que acababa de realizar.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a montar así? —preguntó Beck con curiosidad absoluta, esto sólo le daba más motivos de gustar de Tori; lo que había acabado de presenciar seguro le ayudaría por muchas noches.

—Cat. —Fue la simple respuesta de su amiga.

—¡¿CAT?! —repitieron ambos.

—¡Holis! —saludó una voz por detrás provocando que todos regresaran a verla gesticulando un saludo.

—En serio, ¿Cat? —volvió a preguntar Jade con asombro, ¿estaba insinuando lo que estaba insinuando?

—Clases particulares, ya saben —dijo sin mayor explicación, tornando la mirada a su pequeña amiga guiñándole el ojo al mismo tiempo.

Beck y Jade quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal confirmación y sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

—Lo hiciste excelente —mencionó la peliroja, meciéndose de lado a lado y cubriendo su boca con las manos, tratando de esconder una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó dulcemente Tori tomándola de la mano.

La pequeña asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y regresando a ver a los chicos, se despidió agitando su mano.

—¡Suerte en los juegos! —dijo la castaña mientras se alejaban.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos durante varios segundos. No podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, mucho menos todo lo que Tori les había hecho sentir y… ¿Cat? En serio, ¿CAT?

—¿Vamos a tu casa rodante? —preguntó Jade recuperando la compostura.

—Sí, pero primero pasamos por la tienda de películas comprando _La Tijera_.

—Hecho ¿Todavía tienes el vestido con el que ayudaste a Tori cuando hizo de doble en esa película? —preguntó con un alzar de cejas que dejó frío a su novio.

—Nos lo turnaremos —respondió éste maliciosamente, tomándola de cintura en dirección a la salida— ¡Vámonos de una vez!

* * *

**A/N Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Se agradece que si llegaron hasta aquí, dejen dos palabras en la caja de reviews. Bueno, malo, lo que sea, siempre se agradece saber que les pareció.**

***EDITADO* Jime Williams me recordó que alguna vez pensaba usar la idea del vestido. Juro por mi vida que ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza ese momento cuando escribí este fic, pero como buena escritora, reconozco que seguramente eso se le quedó atorado en el subconciente. Gracias Jime igual porque a veces uno habla y habla ideas y así terminan, colándose en los fics. *EDITADO***

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto. ¡ADIOR!**


End file.
